Thomas and the Storyteller
Thomas and the Storyteller is the first (ninth in Australia) episode of the eleventh season. Plot A famous storyteller is coming to the island to open a new library. Thomas is chosen to show her around Sodor to give her inspiration for a story she will read at the opening. Thomas collects her from Brendam and decides to take her to Pirate's Cove, but sees James with a broken coupling and pulls him and his train to Maithwaite. Thomas decides to take the storyteller to the ruined castle instead, but meets Emily, who has broken her whistle while taking some flour to the bakery, but is not moving because it's not safe to work without one. Thomas pulls Emily to the bakery and tells the storyteller that he will take her to Misty Valley so she can make a story about magic. But then, he sees Percy stranded in an overflowing river and Thomas pushes him out. Unfortunately, it is time for the opening and Thomas only manages to get there with seconds to spare. Luckily, the storyteller has an idea for a story: Thomas' adventures from the day. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Storyteller * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Windmill * Sodor Bakery * Maithwaite * Abbey * The Library * Pirate's Cove * Gordon's Hill * The Ruined Castle * Misty Valley Trivia * This is Christopher Skala's first episode as executive producer. * This is the first episode filmed in high-definition. *This could have been inspired by Thomas Helps Out. *Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the eleventh season. *In some close-up shots of Thomas, the famous storyteller's large scale model has been digitally added onto his cab. *Transition was used when Thomas switched tracks to help James. Goofs * Thomas pushes Percy out of the water, but he later states that he pulled Percy out. Also, the roof of Thomas' cab wobbled when he was pushing Percy. * James, Emily, and Percy are at the grand opening, but since they broke down, they should be getting repaired. * In a close-up of Thomas, his lamp irons are crooked. * Before Thomas left the docks, his chuffing noise is heard even though he didn't move yet. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandtheStorytellertitlecard.jpg|UK DVD Title card File:ThomasandtheStorytellerTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:ThomasandtheStorytellerUSTitleCard.png|PBS Kids Sprout and Digital Download title card File:ThomasandtheStorytellerDutchtitlecard.jpeg|Dutch title card File:ThomasandtheStoryteller1.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller2.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller3.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller4.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller5.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller6.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller7.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller8.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller9.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller10.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller11.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller12.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller13.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller14.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller15.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller16.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller17.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller18.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller19.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller20.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller21.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller22.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller23.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller24.png|The cave at Pirate's Cove File:ThomasandtheStoryteller25.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller26.png|Thomas and James File:ThomasandtheStoryteller27.png|James' Broken Siderods File:ThomasandtheStoryteller28.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller29.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller30.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller31.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller32.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller33.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller34.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller35.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:ThomasandtheStoryteller36.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller37.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller38.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller39.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller40.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller41.png|The ruined castle File:ThomasandtheStoryteller42.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller43.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller44.png|Thomas and Emily File:ThomasandtheStoryteller45.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller46.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller47.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller48.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller49.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller50.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller51.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller52.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller53.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller55.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller56.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller57.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller58.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller59.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller60.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller61.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller62.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller63.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller64.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller65.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller66.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller67.png|Thomas and Percy File:ThomasandtheStoryteller68.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller69.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller70.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller71.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller72.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasandtheStoryteller73.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller74.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller75.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller76.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller77.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller78.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller79.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller80.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller81.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller82.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller83.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller84.png Where,ohWhereisThomas?13.png|Edited scene File:ThomasandtheStoryteller85.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller86.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller4.PNG File:ThomasandtheStoryteller7.PNG File:ThomasandtheStoryteller87.png File:ThomasandtheStoryteller51.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller52.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStoryteller53.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller54.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStoryteller55.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller56.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller57.jpg File:ThomasandtheStoryteller58.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStoryteller1.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheStoryteller2.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Storyteller-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes